Present
by WhiteLady89
Summary: "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau membantingnya?" Ino marah karna Naruto membanting sebuah jam. Tapi kenapa ia jadi semarah itu? Ino-Naruto family story...  Read and review pleasa?


**Present**

Disclaimer: Naruto © bukan saya… Masashi Kishimmoto-lah orangnya…

Summary: "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau membantingnya!"  
Ino marah karna sang adik, Naruto, membanting jam kesayangannya. Tapi kenapa ia bisa semarah itu?

Age: Ino= 12 tahun  
Sasori= 15 tahun  
Naruto: 6 tahun (? Maaf jadi chibi…)

A/N: Maaf, bukannya aku ngelanjutin fict multichapter-ku, aku malah ngepublish fict baru… Tapi jujur! Aku lagi kehabisan ide… Dan fict gila nan abal-abal ini, dibuat setelah adikku yang bungsu, Fuu, membanting jam hadiah dari pamanku dengan suksesnya. Sampai retak! B*G*! (Buat kakak-kakak yang baik jangan dicontoh… Ini cuma pelampiasan atas kelabilan sang author)

BTW, enjoy this! Maaf kalo ada sedikit SaiIno… Ato menurut kalian mungkin ini agak bashing Naru… Tapi nggak niat kayak gitu kok! Suer! Ini mending dari pada kejadian aslinya!

**~Naruto~Naruto~Naruto~**

Sore yang indah di rumah keluarga Namikaze. Ya, pasti akan begitu kalau saja tidak ada suara,

"Dasar kau bodoh, Naruto! Itu acara favoritku! Jangan diganti!" Ya… Kalau saja tak ada suara teriakan sang anak kedua, Namikaze Ino. Dan kalau saja sang adik tidak membalasnya.

Tapi itu kalau saja. "Aku tidak suka! Minggir saja sana, dasar pengganggu!" Kalau saja sang adik bungsu, Namikaze Naruto tak menyahuti teriakan sang kakak kedua.

"Sudahlah… Kan lagi iklan… Bisa diam gak sih!" Sang sulung, Namikaze Sasori (author jantungan nulis namanya), mencoba melerai.

"Alah! Terserah kau saja lah!" Naruto melempar remote dengan tidak berperike-remote-tan. Pada akhirnya, remote malang itu menemui ajalnya (-,-) di atas karpet sutra nan lembut.

Yey. Ino bersorak dalam hati, ia kini bisa menikmati tayangan anime B**A*H dengan tenang tanpa harus berebut remote. Tapi dasar Naruto! Dia sekarang mencoba iseng menggelitiki kaki Ino.

Set. Ino bangkit dari sofa dan menggenggam erat remote, siap memukul sang adik yang telah melakukan tindak pidana laknat dengan cara menggelitiki kakinya.

Set. Dan Naruto tak mau kalah, sang sisir lipat tak berdosa siap menjadi korban untuk melayang menuju si anak tengah. Yak, benar saja, sang sisir kini tergeletak tak berdaya setelah dibidik tepat ke arah Ino.

Ino kini berdiri tepat di depan Naruto sebelum akhirnya berbalik duduk di sofa. Ia masih bisa bersabar dengan tidak menonjok Naruto seperti yang ia lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang membentur lantai (Lantai bukan karpet) dengan keras.

PRAK! Ino dan Sasori menoleh, dan ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Ino buru-buru menghampiri Naruto, mencengkeram kerahnya, dan mengangkat tubuh anak 6 tahun itu.

"KAU! DASAR BODOH! KENAPA KAU MEMBANTINGNYA!" Kepalan tangan itu siap melayang sebelum ditahan Sasori, dan ditahan kedatangan sang istri Namikaze, Namikaze Kushina.

"Ada apa ini!" Ucapnya tegas. Ino menurunkan adiknya sebelum mudur dengan air mata yang siap tumpah. Ia lalu meraih jam kulit berwarna ungu yang tadi dibanting dengan sukses oleh Naruto. Sementara itu, yang melakukan hanya tertunduk.

"Na-Naruto… Ia membanting jam kesayanganku ini…." Raut muka Ino mengeras. Ia sudah terlanjur dan terlalu marah pada Naruto.

Sasori yang diam sedari tadi angkat suara, "Ya… Awalnya kami hanya berebut nonton kalau saja Naruto –"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Namikaze Sasori… Aku bertanya pada Naruto…" Kushina, yang tadi memotong ucapan Sasori, beralih ke pada Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Ibumu ini tidak pernah pilih kasih dalam hal macam ini! Jadi, aku takkan membelamu, atau Ino! Ku dengar tadi kau bertengkar dengan Ino, kenapa jam yang kau banting?"

'Ya masa' Naruto harus membanting Ino? Kaa-san parah ah!' Pikir Sasori laknat. Dasar tidak bisa melihat kondisi.

"Kau tidak boleh membanting barang orang, Naruto! Bagaimana kalau barang itu rusak!"

"Tapi ini memang rusak! INI SUDAH RETAK MALAH!" Kata Ino dengan volume keras seraya melempar jam itu ke Naruto yang menangkapnya dengan mulus.

"Hayo lho, Naruto~ Ino marah~~~ Jamnya rusak~~~" Ucap Sasori datar. (Sekali lagi) Dasar tidak bisa melihat kondisi.

"Tidak ada yang berbicara denganmu Sasori! Keluar!" Kata Kushina penuh penekanan. "Naruto, kalau kau masih tidak puas, lempar ini! Banting saja sampai pecah!" Ucap Kushina sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah sebuah kacamata warna merah ruby.

"Hiee! Jangan kacamata bacaku!" Sasori langsung masuk ke ruang tengah lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Kushina. (Untuk catatan, Sasori tidak keluar dari sana, ia mencuri dengar dari luar) Kushina menatap tajam pada Sasori.

"Kau seharusnya menghargai milik orang, Naruto… Lalu kau mau apakan jam kakakmu itu?" Naruto memandang jam di tangannya. Jam yang bagus, sih, kalau saja tidak ada retakannya. "Minta maaf pada Ino! Cepat!"

"Maaf! Lagian kau memukulku duluan!" Naruto menarik tangan Ino agar berpegangan dengannya (Berpengangan bukan berarti bersalaman). Ino sontak menarik tangannya lagi.

"Eh! Apaan tuh nuduh!"

Kushina mengangkat alisnya, "Apa kau memukul adikmu, Ino?"

Ino melangkah mundur, "Dia yang melemparku malah!"

"Haahhhh….. Sekarang, kau beruntung, Naruto, seandainya Minato ada di rumah, kau pasti sudah diomeli tou-san-mu itu… Dan Ino, simpan jam itu di tempat yang lebih aman!"

**~Naruto~Naruto~Naruto~**

"Nee…. Ino, memang jam itu dari siapa? Kau sepertinya menyayanginya…" Kata Sasori. Kini, Sasori dan Ino sedang duduk lagi di ruang tengah. Naruto berada di bagian rumah lain.

Ino sontak memerah, "Itu… Hadiah dari Sai…. Sebelum ia pergi ke London untuk study… Katanya anggap itu penggantinya… Ia pasti marah kalau tahu jam pemberiannya rusak…"

Sementara itu, Naruto yang menguping di luar, membelalakkan matanya. Ia sudah berbuat salah pada Ino, dan ia harus memperbaikinya!

Hari sudah larut, Ino lalu melangkah ke kamarnya, lalu ia melihat bungkusan kecil berlapis koran di atas meja rias.

'Maaf sudah merusak jam milikmu… Aku tidak tahu itu pemberian orang yang sangat berharga bagimu… Sebagai gantinya, ini, rencananya, aku baru akan memberikannya kalau kau ulang tahun, tapi sekarang tampaknya lebih baik'

Ino tersenyum melihat tulisan yang –agak- berantakan milik Naruto. Saat membuka bungkusan itu, ia melihat sebuah jam kulit berwarna aqua yang sangat manis. Dilihat-lihat, mungkin harganya lumayan tinggi. Ia pikir, ini lebih dari cukup untuk memaafkan adiknya tercinta.

Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan jam itu di samping jam pemberian Sai. Lalu ia tidur dengan mimpi yang sangat indah. Bersama Sai, dan Naruto…..

**~~~~OWARI~~~~**

A/N: Akhirnya kelar~~~ Untung mood ngetik dah balik….. Oke deh, segala jenis review dan flame diterima! Walau aku gak suka flamer…. Ati-ati aja buat yang nge-junk review di sini! Aku kirim Kyuubi, Hollow, Hiruma, dkk untuk membasmi kalian! Wahai para flamer alay bin lebay!


End file.
